onosfandomcom-20200213-history
Island of Marrija
Geography Marrija (pronounced marry/Marie-ha) Island, or simply Marrija, is a small high island located along the equator and somewhere between the islands Sejenar and Atu. The island is approximately 16km (10mi) long by 15km (9.3mi) at its widest point and a rough circular shape. Its active and only shield volcano, Vicoro, forms the bulk of the island and is situated near its center; it is around 600m (1,968ft) in height. The landscape varies from jungle to grass-planes. Culture The isolated native population are the tribal Moraquai (pronounced moe-rah-kai). They have a Stone Age culture, making use of different types of local stone including tuff, scoria, obsidian and basalt. The Moraquai are adept at farming, fishing and weather prediction. Village settlements are few and far between. Homes are simple in design and constructed from wood, stone and mud. Most villages are fortified with palisades made of stone and wood to protect against possible attacks from dangerous wild animals. Only the necessary amount of farmland to feed their populations and sustain themselves is used because the Moraquai greatly respect the land given to them. Moraquai religion consists of worship of the volcano, Vicoro. They believe Vicoro gave them land and saved them from His brother Aetdun, the endless sea. Worship includes prayer near the volcano summit, offerings of items and food to thank Him, sacrifice of the sinful into the volcano and the placement of stone statues around the coast to deter Aetdun – an old legend prophesies that Aetdun, brother of Vicoro, will come and swallow the island whole. The Moraquai believe that Marrija is the only land in an endless sea. As such, and from fear of Aetdun, Moraquai will not build ships and travel the world. If the Moraquai spot a ship on the horizon, they will mistake it for Aetdun. If the ship approaches and people disembark, the Moraquai will be highly cautious but not hostile; however, individual Moraquai may be hostile. Society All Moraquai villages share the same social hierarchy: *Toa Meshi (Grand Chief) – Elected yearly by the council of village Meshi, the Meshitok. Toa Meshi make final decisions on voting between the Meshi. *Meshi (Chief) – The strongest and smartest villager is the village Meshi. This title can be challenged. All Meshi meet once every three months to discuss current states of affair, problem-solving, etc. *Manna (Shaman) – There can only be one Manna per village. Manna are the spiritual leaders, soothsayers, advisors and medicine-men of their village. A villager must undergo lengthy training from the current Manna in order to succeed him. *Quihu (Warriors) – The Quihu protect their villages from animal attacks. Quihu also teach children how to fight and defend themselves. Villages do not attack each other. *Takma (Hunter-gatherers) – Almost all villagers fall into this band. They work on farms, fish, build and anything else they can do to service their village community. *Inhum (Child-bearers) – Pregnant women. *Toasidu (Elders) – The older generation. *Humli (Children) Marriage in Marrija is family-based; couples choose to marry only to produce children. The marriage ceremony is performed by the Manna. Both partners must agree to be married – the men cannot ‘claim’ a woman. Men usually choose women who are strong so that they can survive childbirth. Women usually choose men who are productive members of society. However, the Moraquai fear of having more people than they can sustain, so the decision to marry and produce a child must be approved by the Meshi. Myths and Legends Moraquai vocabulary is fairly limited but I've translated these legends into English as best as I can. Birth of Moraquai Many nights before, Moraquai float in many-big sea. Held by Aetdun. Rumble scare Aetdun. Moraquai hear rumble, swim and touch land. Land of Vicoro, volcano land-maker. Moraquai dry, sleep, make farm, eat food and be happy. Moraquai thank Vicoro for land, tree, sand, fire. Moraquai work to please Vicoro. Vicoro Vicoro is volcano land-giver. Vicoro make land for Moraquai. Moraquai make Vicoro happy or old Moraquai say he put fire-earth on Moraquai. Old Moraquai say Vicoro rumble and shake Marrija when angry. Vicoro brother of Aetdun. Aetdun Aetdun is many-big sea. Aetdun brother of Vicoro. Aetdun held Moraquai. Angry Moraquai live with Vicoro. Aetdun will give big wave and swallow Vicoro, Marrija and Moraquai.